ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex D. Forte
Aereth Soltaire Vettea, or better known by his human name, Rex D'Arcy Forte is part Galaxy Lord. His race became extinct due to developing the a disease which caused rapid aging, which caused a maelstrom of panic resulting in a toxin war, this essentially killed all remaining members of the species. He and his sister where only ones to survive because of them being the last of their kind, they were hospitalized by Azmuth and given a cure for their rapid aging. The curing process while proving successful to Rex, was not for his sister due to her weaker immune system contributing to her younger age. Over a series of weeks and multiple surgeries, she died in bed at the biological age of 84 (by human standards). Azmuth, in pity, had decided to adopt the orphaned child, whom immediately clung to the old Galvan as if he were his own blood father, who in turn treated him as if he was his own child in vice-versa. At the age of seventeen by human-standards, he built an Omnitrix for which he dubbed the device "The Deltamatrix". He was also given a ship of his own to command along with a group of trained Galvanic Metamorphs. The Deltamatrix would never need to charge due to it running on the natural energies Rex's body constantly generates, however he can tire from overuse. He was taken to Anodyne to learn how to harness his natural powers, and to gain a strong mental discipline, almost militaristic. Eventually when he became seventeen years of age by his species standards, he joined the Plumbers. He was made a lieutenant over the Anur Transyl sector for at least a several years. He was publicly known for his harsh ways, and overall brutality when enforcing the law, nearly killing most of the criminals he was taught to apprehend. His brutality as an officer eventually gained him the nickname, "The Bloody-stained Saint", and "The Angel of Suffering". Azmuth, seeing the darkness in the heart of his pupil, decided to send him to earth to learn about compassion, and otherwise lessen his brutality by taking a few exampled lessons from Ben Tennyson. Rex, himself had grown to dislike the way he was constantly treated. Feeling like a madman being observed by a crowd of doctors, he eventually left the plumbers entirely to his father's dismay. Becoming a wandering Bounty Hunter, he occasionally would come to aid his allies every now and then during a crisis, but mainly kept to himself, disassociating himself from his family and life. Personality Rex is hardened 23,000 year Old Galaxy Lord. When asked his age he always says he is an "23 Year Old Galaxy Lord" but technically his aging time differs from ours by kilos. So being 23 times 1000 means he is 23,000. Unfortunately his immortality he views as a curse, and is the reason he doesn't become closer to people which also, might be the reason for his angst. Normally, Rex exhibits a very angered and angst behavior, attributed to his own feeling of inner loneliness, and overall hatred. He is cold, and militaristic, focusing mainly on breaking his opponents into a psychological submission whether by pure physical torture, or emotional torment. He does have a soft side he has learned to greatly conceal, otherwise he will appear to people as another sadistic delinquent with a cold sense of justice. Formally however, Rex has proven to be quite suave and calculated, able to portray a calm and gentlemanly appearance; he is also quite manipulative. During most times however, Rex can prove to be very arrogant, usually when he believes victory is at hand for him, which usually leads to him becoming blinded by his own arrogance and failing to notice crucial warnings, leading to his own defeat. When defeated or, blinded by his own will to accomplish a goal or win, Rex has proven to go into fits of blind anger, simply attacking his opponent with little to no regard of his own safety, or the well-being of others around him. This coupled with the trauma of witnessing the extinction of his race, and the death of his younger sister, eventually made him subconsciously block out his past life; believing he had been born a human, was an only child, and with no memory of his parents. Despite this, he knows he's lying to himself, or at least his logical side does. He regularly becomes involved with combat to become drunk on adrenaline and euphoria in order to never have to think on the matter of his past, hence-forth he hates isolation and silence with a passion; regularly bringing something to distract his wandering mind. All of this is sadly attributed to his constant feeling of loneliness, the death of his race as well as the only blood relative he had left. Powers *Deltamatrix *Energy Projection *Natural Energy Generation. *Immortality (Unable to age, but can be killed.) *Super Speed *Super Strength *Color of his eyes can bypass retinal scans *Super Durability *Moderate Healing Factor Skills * Highly Intelligent. * Vast medical knowledge. * Experienced Tactician in various form of war-fare. * Skilled Marksman with an accuracy of 98.7%. * Trained in psychology. * Trained Pilot. * Skilled in various forms of combat and weaponry training. Weaponry Beyond his use of the Deltamatrix, Rex prefers to use it as a last resort. While in the field of battle, he prefers to use conventional weaponry which he has personally had modified. Specifically finding interest in the weapons of earth, he modeled his own various weaponry after as a sort of disturbing "ode". His primary weapons of choice consist of a large black revolver named "The Mad Jackal" (formerly "The Raging Judge). The Mad Jackal shoots .28 gauge shells as well as .45 Long Colt cartridges. Despite it's large size and recoil, Rex's stronger/more durable body allows him to use it as easily as a small pistol. Despite it's appearance, the weapon is actually in fact a short barreled shot-gun. However, the weapon has been modified with a Kinetic Amplifier System, which give the shells enough force to pierce even the hulls of Naval Ships with relative ease. Along side his revolver, he carries a Black lengthy Rail-Gun Sniper Rifle with a long red ribbon attached to the barrel which had been modified through the help of Galvanic Mechamorph scientists. It fires positively charged rods made of titanium alloy hybrid entrapped in a tight taydenite shell. With a range of up to 700 yards. Combat Suit Next to the Deltamatrix, The L-416 Plumber Issue Assault Armor is truly Rex's greatest ally. Based on Galvanic Mechamorph Biology and of Nanochips, it utilizes nano-machine technology that allows the suit to adapt and improve, even assimilate other technology.The suit was originally going to be used as Plumber Armament, however had an unstable core that often caused the suit to malfunction or electrocute the plumber within, as such it was discontinued. Rex came across it's file within the Plumbers Archive Database, becoming intrigued by it's combat and field advantages, he requested further research and development be done upon it. After around six earth months of countless work, the suit had been modified to affix itself to Rex's own unique bodily energy to stabilize the core. Now strutting a stronger alloy and a self-replication program within each microbial machine which allows the suit to repair itself, and even reconfigure it's shape to mimic other clothing. The suit is completely waterproof, adapts to intense temperatures and environments, and even sports a holographic dashboard that emits from the left arm. The armor is constantly adapting, and is capable of a great deal of things from a magnetic boot apparatus to absorbing and assimilating weaponry. The L-416 also carries a Hard-Light generator within his that allows creates a force-field that protects Rex's body (hence why a helmet was not needed). Further modification allowed a second function to be created by a galvan R&D team that would enable the user to create red-transparent knife-like projectiles to be thrown from the upper-arm and hands which Rex had dubbed "Sparrows". The Deltamatrix had also been assimilated into the suit's structure, when in stand-by it remains tucked away inside the suit. When active, it grows from Rex's right wrist in a manner similar to unfolding a cardboard box. Rex wears the Armor at all times underneath his Lieutenant's Coat and uniform so that he is never caught off guard when duty calls. Character Theme Trivia * Rex has actually dyed his hair multiple times, and seems to enjoy styling it. * At some point in time, it is implied Rex was in a relationship with Empress Attea. The reason she found him attractive was due to his sadistic and violent behavior to which he also found in her, and took a liking to. It is revealed secretly he still might have deep concern for her, going so far as to take direct fire during a skirmish in an effort to protect her. However this may have been to ensure that she as his client at the time would live to pay him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Plumbers Category:Insane Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Soldiers